


For Real

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Victor Mancini/Reader [3]
Category: Choke (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, References to Addiction, Romance, Self-Doubt, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Part 3 of my Victor Mancini x Reader series.After you and Victor had an argument and made up, you stayed up late talking and eventually fell asleep. The morning started very well (and sexy), but things are not that easy when it comes to relationship with Victor Mancini.





	For Real

This morning you woke up way earlier than your alarm clock started ringing. Instead of an alarm clock you heard a moan. Victor’s hot breath tickled your ear and you opened your eyes, trying to understand what was going on.

\- Victor?.. – you mumbled sleepily. He didn’t reply. You turned your head a little to see his face. It wasn’t very easy, because he held you quite tightly from behind.

\- Hey…

Victor was sleeping and didn’t bother to wake up. And you didn’t have to read his mind to guess what he was dreaming about… Another moan escaped him as he shivered and his hands roamed your body, pushing your t-shirt up. His lower body was pressed against your backside and you could feel his really hard bulge even through his jeans. After a long conversation yesterday you both fell asleep the way you were, without even taking off your clothes. You flinched as his hand reached your breast and squeezed it, fingers brushing against your nipple. You felt him breathing sharply… Okay, that was too much to take. Maybe it was cruel to interrupt such a sweet dream of his, but it was too much.

\- Victor, - you said louder and managed to shake him a bit by the shoulder.

Shuddering, he opened his eyes.

\- Huuuhh?.. - he blinked, trying to focus on reality.

\- That’s a really weird question, I know, but… Who were you dreaming about? – You asked.

\- Ermm… you, - he replied chuckling innocently.

\- Oh, really? - You raised your eyebrow in surprise. – Thought you were dreaming of some porn star, you know… You moaned into my ear quite loudly…

\- Uh, sorry that I woke you up, babe… - Victor replied rubbing his eyes. – But, you know… I didn’t have sex for like… four days…

\- Three, actually.

\- Whatever, it’s a torture. Especially when you’re so close… - he placed a kiss on your shoulder, - and so warm… And you smell so good…

He nuzzled into the side of your neck inhaling deeply. His hand was still on your breast and as his fingers kept playing with your nipple absent-mindedly, you couldn’t deny that all this really turned you on.

\- I’m really horny, baby, - he hushed. Actually he didn’t even have to say it, you still felt how hard he was. Basically, you were horny too right now, as his lips traced your shoulder and the side of your neck.

\- Isn’t it against umm… the rules of your therapy? – You murmured.

\- Well… as long as I’m not banging strangers, I guess it’s not… - he replied, chuckling. – The way you shiver right now also tells me you’re not against… – having said this he gently bit on your earlobe almost making you gasp.

Damn it, he was right. You wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep anyways, even if you would, you had to get up soon. Victor’s suggestion sounded more inviting.

\- Yeah, but… Do you wanna take off your clothes, maybe?

\- Oh. – seemed like only now he realized that he haven’t done it. – Just a sec!

He sat in bed, tugging off the shirt, then got on his feet and started to unbutton his jeans. You bit your lip fixing him. You liked the way his body looked. A bit too slim maybe, yet still kinda firm and sinewy.

\- Your turn, - he said.

\- Okay.

Smirking, you sat as well and took your shirt off, following by your bra. Victor stared at your naked breasts for a couple of seconds before grabbing your ankles and pulling you to the edge of the bed. Then he started tugging your sweatpants down together with your panties. You smiled as he knelt before you, kissing your knee and moving up your thigh. You didn’t want to torture him though as he was clearly craving for release.

\- Come here, - you whispered, reaching out to caress his soft hair.

You didn’t have to ask him twice - he was already back in bed, positioning himself behind you again. He bent down kissing and sucking on your neck, causing you purr softly. He fondled your breast, twisting your hard nipple into his fingers. Shivering, you reached your hand between your bodies and guided him smoothly inside you. He moaned against your skin as he entered your wet heat.

\- You have no idea how good you feel, - his voice was barely a hoarse whisper.

\- You feel great too…

You gasped as he started moving in and out of you in a moderate pace. You threw your head back and his hand let go of your breast and moved to your throat, stroking it and giving some light squeezes. You panted and whimpered feeling closer and closer to the edge with each feverish movement. His fingers changed position again, now rubbing against your clit, causing you cry out of pleasure, arching your back. He kissed and nibbled on your neck, his breath hot and ragged against your sensitive skin. You were close, so close now, but…

\- Victor, I… I wanna see you, - you panted.

He thrust a couple more times before slipping out of you and turning you on your back, hovering over you. With a rather hard thrust of his hips he was back inside you, both of you moaning at the sensation.

\- Better? – He asked, looking into your eyes. You nodded, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Pressing his forehead against yours, he kept moving, his pace still moderate, but the trusts were deeper and harder. You grabbed his shoulders desperately and he hissed and grunted as your walls fluttered and finally clenched around him. Delicious spasms hit you, your body shuddering uncontrollably, your scream was muffled with his lips, and he hummed against your mouth, coming hard seconds after you.

***

For a while you kept lying in each other’s arms, his head against your chest, your fingers running through his messy hair gently while you both tried to calm your breath. Then he lifted his head to face you.

\- That was much better than in my dream, - he smiled, placing a soft kiss on your lips. You looked into his eyes, stroking his cheek. He was so close right now that feelings overwhelmed you.

\- I think I’m in love with you, Victor, - you said.

He looked a bit staggered at this.

\- I… - he lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath.

\- Victor… Look at me.

He obeyed. You knew he had feelings for you, you could read it into his eyes. But… It seemed like something was hindering him.

\- You can’t say it to me, can you? - you asked. – Why?..

Victor frowned. You noticed a slightly painful expression on his face.

\- Because… Because I’m fuckin’ scared as hell, - he said finally. - Like… For the first time in my life I’m having something that seems like a normal relationship, and damn, I’m terrified.

A nervous chuckle escaped him.

\- You have no idea how it feels, - he continued bitterly. - I’m like a ticking bomb. I’m scared that I’ll fuck everything up one day, end up hurting you and ruin everything.

\- Hey… we can work it out… I guess, - you said hesitantly, as you didn’t really know what else to say.

\- I just don’t know… Maybe I should have sorted my life out first before actually approaching you. Like… maybe I’m not quite ready… for, you know, relationships…

Now it was your turn to frown.

\- And you’re telling me this  _now_?

\- Y/n…

\- You know what, maybe you’re right, - you snapped. - Maybe you should first decide what is stronger: your fears or the desire to be with me.

You pushed him away a bit, sat in bed and reached for your t-shirt to put it back on.

\- Y/n, - he repeated, but you interrupted him.

\- I need to get ready for work now. You too, I guess. We’ll talk when you’ll be… ready.

***

You were grumpy the whole day at work. Partly you were angry at yourself. Damn, why the hell did you have to say these stupid words?  _“I’m in love with you”_. Just one phrase and you ruined everything. But you also were angry at him! Not even because he was scared, but because of his doubts. Because he was ready to give up on you that easily. You needed him and he needed you, it was clear, but he somehow didn’t want to accept these feelings completely. It hurt you.

You haven’t seen Victor the whole day. Sleeping without him was strangely uncomfortable. You were wondering how the hell you managed to get used to him being next to you so fast.

***

**Victor’s POV:**

\- You’re late. But don’t worry, I covered you! - Denny grinned happily. Victor thought that Denny had this stupid shamelessly happy look since the day he met that Cherry Daiquiri girl. Actually he wished he could be like this too. Meet a girl, be happy with her, don’t think about what may happen next - what could be easier?.. Nope, easy ways were not for Victor Mancini.

\- Thanks, man, - he sighed.

\- Hey dude, what’s wrong? - Denny looked at him with concern. - Is it you and y/n? What happened?

Sometimes Victor hated the fact that he knew him too damn well.

\- Come on, man.

\- What happened? I fucked it up. What else could happen? 

Wasn’t that obvious, knowing Victor? Just one big fat failure. 

\- No way! What did you do?

\- Um, nothing special, just being the usual dumbass. And also a big fuckin’ pussy, - Victor replied sarcastically.

\- And you’re gonna give up now? Just like that?

\- Well what else should I do? The girl clearly deserves better. I’m doing her a favor…

\- You’re really a dumbass.

\- Well thank you for finally realizing that!

\- No, but seriously, Vic. Y/n is a nice girl and she clearly likes you a lot. And you like her too. You’re in love with her, man! Why don’t you just admit that?

\- Hey, don’t just try to explain  _me_  what  _I_  feel, okay? - Like he didn’t know that. But what would it change? - Who the hell are you, a fuckin’ therapist?

\- I’m your friend and I’m trying to help, Victor. That’s what friends do.

\- Just forget it, pal, - Victor rolled his eyes.

\- You know what amazes me the most about Beth, Vic?

\- No idea. Her boobs?

Denny pretended not to notice his poisonous remark.

\- It amazes me that that she likes me just the way I am.

\- Congrats on this.

\- And y/n likes  _you_  the way  _you are_  as well. It’s a rare gift, considering what a dumbass you actually are. Think of it, man.

Victor rolled his eyes again as Denny left. What was he thinking about himself? Started dating a girl once in a lifetime, and suddenly became a relationship expert! Pfff…  

He tried not to think of that conversation and about his poor attempt of building a normal healthy relationship in general, and he tried hard, but… his mind kept coming back to that. Finally he had to admit to himself that Denny was right. 

Maybe there was still a chance for him not to fail completely? He just had to stop running from himself for a change. It was not easy though, because he used to do it almost all his life. His sex addiction was one of the ways to escape. But he couldn’t run forever and he knew that.

***

The next day was another boring working day. You worked alone in the shop till late. Fifteen minutes before closing you were busy arranging some stuff on the shelves behind you, as you heard the door opening.

\- Can I help you with something? - You asked, without turning around.

\- Uhh… Cigarettes?.. - You heard a familiar voice.

\- Victor, - you turned to face him. You hated this sad puppy look of his - a bit sore eyes, as if he hasn’t slept much, a hint of a sad and guilty smile… You hated it, because it made you want to just hold him tight and never let go. You kept yourself composed though.

\- Why are you here?

\- Because I’m in love, - he said simply, yet his voice sounded surprisingly firm.

\- Really? - You asked cocking an eyebrow.

\- Are you still mad at me?

\- You know, it was really not cool what you did. Saying that you’re not ready for relationships at such a moment… I may surprise you, but it’s not really what a girl expects to hear while cuddling after sex. So yeah, it kinda hurt me and yeah, I’m still a bit mad at you, - you said.

\- I know… I’m a complete dickhead, yes…

\- Will you ever stop insulting yourself? - You winced. You already started to think that along with all his issues this man also had huge self esteem problems.

\- Okay, well, anyways. I shouldn’t have said it. Look, erm… Y/n, I’m still scared as fuck, I’m not gonna deny. But… Me and you it’s like… For the first time in my life I kinda won a jackpot and it would be so dumb to lose it like that.  

\- So now you are ready?

\- I… I wanna be with you, y/n. I really do, - he wasn’t even afraid to look you in the eye at this moment and you felt your heart shrinking, betraying you. 

_Play it cool, y/n._

\- Are you sure? - You asked, approaching him. - Because if you ever do something like that again, I swear, I…

Suddenly your well-prepared speech was shamelessly interrupted: in one quick motion Victor leaned it, covering your lips with his. Probably only he could kiss you like that: gently enough to make you melt, yet roughly enough to make any resistance impossible and useless.

\- Convincing? - He breathed out in a hoarse voice.

\- Not really. Try again.

Smirking softly he bent over you, kissing you deeper, his tongue slipping in between your lips causing your breath catch at the sensation.

\- Feels like a deja-vu, huh?.. - He chuckled, breaking a kiss.

\- Yeah, well… Except this time we’re not banging in the storage room.

\- Why not? - Victor laughed, hugging your waist. - I liked that.

\- Absolutely no way. That time I was just desperate, - you laughed as well. - And I had no idea it would come that far.

\- Me neither.

\- So, we’re in love. For real?

\- I guess so, - his eyes were smiling. Gosh, you loved it when his eyes were smiling like that. -  _For real._

You reached out and took his hand.

\- Let’s just go home than.


End file.
